Memories
by RainbowCrusher
Summary: Entonces, en los últimos segundos que le quedaban de conciencia, sonrió y se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos inigualables.


**Bueno, acá le dejo un regalo a la rubia Nicolas ;) toma tu mierda niño xDDDDDDD**

 **No pues, espero disfruten de la lectura (Nota: Para aclarar dudas, la negrita son flashbacks, aclaro esto para no confundir a nadie y puedan entender todos el fic)**

 **Disclaimer: El ichiruki no es mio :( es del pinche Tite Kubo al que le encanta hacer de las suyas**

* * *

 **Memories**

La última vez que la había visto estaba perfectamente.

Mediante caminaba hacia la sala de hospital que marcaria su fin, recordaba cómo había pasado su infancia.

Todo venia a su mente.

─ _**Mamá, mamá, ¿Cuándo podre conocer a mis hermanas? -**_ _ **La voz del pequeño Ichigo enterneció a su Masaki.**_

─ _**En un par de meses cariño, ya casi podrás conocerlas, y sé que ellas estarán felices de conocerte -**_ _ **El niño sonrió feliz, y le dio un gran abrazo de oso a su querido sol, a su madre.**_

Cada paso resonaba con fuerza en el pasillo vacio, saltaban escenas de felicidad con su familia a su mente, con su difunta madre, la forma en la que ella sonreía, solo pensar en ella le calmaba los nervios, esos que al parecer habían llenado hasta la cima de la botella en su cuerpo.

"Sabes porque haces esto"

Se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza.

Forzando a su mente a olvidar el miedo, o al menos, a hacerle frente.

Entonces, para olvidar su futuro cercano, se obligo a recordar más escenas de su pasado.

 _ **El pelinaranja caminaba hacia lo que sería su salón de clases, a sus 15 años, había llegado a la etapa de la secundaria, junto con todos sus amigos, había hecho la aplicación para entrar a la secundaria de Karakura.**_

 _ **Ese día, al entrar al salón, eligió rápidamente un asiento al lado de los ventanales.**_

 _ **Lentamente, llegaban los estudiantes faltantes.**_

 _ **Él no se había interesado en ninguno así que hizo la vista gorda de todos, pasados unos diez minutos, llego la maestra encargada.**_

 _ **Pero cuando se fijo bien, con ella, había llegado otra chica.**_

" _ **Pequeña" Pensó.**_

 _ **Sin perderla de vista, vio como la maestra le ofreció su asiento y procedió a hacer los típicos ejercicios comunicativos para que se conocieran mejor.**_

 _ **Sin la mínima pizca de interés escuchaba como cada estudiante se presentaba, rodo los ojos al pensar que ya conocía a más de la mitad de los presentes.**_

 _ **Cuando llego su turno, vio que todos tenían su vista sobre él, lo cual le incomodaba en sobre manera.**_

 _ **Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención y esta vez no sería la excepción.**_

─ _**Soy Ichigo Kurosaki -**_ _ **Dio un pequeño suspiro para ver si se relajaba y siguió con su breve introducción-**_ _ **Tengo 15 años y espero que podamos trabajar juntos este año.**_

 _ **La maestra le ordeno que se sentase y siguieron con las presentaciones un buen rato más.**_

 _ **Luego llegaron a la chica que se encontraba sentada tras el escritorio de la maestra.**_

 _ **Ella, elegantemente se levanto y se presento.**_

─ _**Soy Rukia Kuchiki -**_ _ **A pesar de que mantuviera un tono bajo de voz, su grave pero hermosa voz llego a los oídos de Ichigo, levantándolo de su estupor de monotonía y aburrimiento.-**_ _ **Tengo 16 años, espero poder contar con ustedes este año.**_

 _ **Se volvió a sentar en el asiento de la profesora, y esta a su vez siguió con las actividades.**_

Ichigo sonrió al recodar justamente la primera vez que la había visto, su pequeña complexión delgada y sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas con un misterioso toque azulado.

Dignos de admirar.

Ya más tranquilo, relajado por los recuerdos, se fijo en las blancas paredes del pasillo.

Un color que reflejaba tranquilidad, pero que en exceso podría llegar a desesperar a las personas del lugar, así que con una pequeña sonrisa Ichigo les aconsejo a los doctores que pintaran las paredes con un color más alegre, uno más salubre para las personas que se dirigieran al quirófano.

Otra vez Ichigo se sumergió en sus recuerdos de nuevo.

─ _**Estúpido cabeza de zanahoria, déjame ganar aunque sea una maldita vez en este juego -**_ _ **La voz de Rukia se escucho en toda la habitación, el control de la consola descansaba en sus manos, ya estaba algo agitada y cansada, así que con algo de esfuerzo se levanto y se hecho en la cama de su amigo.**_

 _ **El pelinaranja solo suspiro algo preocupado al verla, ya llevaban unos 4 años conociéndose, se habían vuelto confidentes.**_

 _ **A pesar de tener peleas constantes, golpearse de vez en cuando y ponerse en vergüenza el uno al otro, sabían que podían confiar de manera ciega entre sí.**_

 _ **Cuando se levanto del suelo y apago la consola, guardo los controles en su lugar, luego, se dio cuenta de que Rukia se había quedado dormida en su cama.**_

 _ **Se había envuelto en las sabanas, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo que lleno de ternura a Ichigo, el cual tomo uno de los cojines que tenía en su armario y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala.**_

 _ **Tomo su teléfono y llamo a la residencia Kuchiki, llamando para avisar que Rukia se quedaría a pasar la noche porque se improviso se había dormido, la grave y seria voz de Byakuya solo lo amenazo de muerte si le ponía un dedo encima e Ichigo solo rio nervioso, no era la primera vez que pasaba y a pesar de todo, Byakuya sabía que podía confiarle su mayor tesoro al joven.**_

 _ **Después de eso se dieron las buenas noches de cortesía e Ichigo coloco el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió al mullido sofá de la sala.**_

 _ **Se recostó en él y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.**_

Otra vez se imagino en aquellos tiempos de su temprana adultez.

Ya podía visualizar la puerta de su destino, a solo unos minutos de donde se encontraba.

Pensó en lo largo que era el pasillo y rio con gracia.

Los doctores que lo acompañaban le miraron con profunda lastima, de ese tipo que solo le das a un alma en pena.

Como la suya.

Entonces de un momento a otra ya estaban delante de la puerta corrediza de cristal tintado de azul.

Los cirujanos la abrieron e Ichigo paso, con una cara de relajación total.

"Ya era hora" pensó.

Sin tener que recibir instrucciones, se recostó en la cama que estaba en el medio de la sala y todos los aparatos quirúrgicos.

Lentamente, fueron organizando todo en su lugar.

Un aura de tristeza invadía la sala.

Pero alrededor del pelinaranja había una de amor y entrega.

Una donde se reflejaba la dedicación y los sacrificios que estaba dispuesto a cometer por las personas que amaba.

Por la persona que amaba.

─ Bueno señor Kurosaki ─La voz del anestesiólogo hizo que saliera de su trance─ A sido un placer, y un honor el haber conocido a una persona como usted, enserio ─lagrimas de dolor empezaron a surcar sus mejillas─ Es un maldito honor el haberlo conocido.

Entonces le coloco la aguja del suero y en la bolsita donde se encontraba el líquido lleno de nutrientes, el hombre coloco la potente anestesia.

Entonces, en los últimos segundos que le quedaban de conciencia, sonrió y se sumergió en un mar de recuerdos inigualables.

─ _**¿Y ahora qué? -**_ _ **Ichigo había estado actuando de manera muy extraña los últimos días, y a Rukia solo le fastidiaba eso.**_

 _ **Estaba como cuando le propuso el ser su novia, ese frío día lluvioso ya hace unos años.**_

─ _**Bueno, pensaba decirte lo siguiente con mucho cariño y esas cosas, pero al parecer estas demasiada apurada para eso -**_ _ **El estaba hasta las orejas de vergüenza y rojo como un tomate, pero igual siguió con su pequeño impulso de molestia y congio con brusquedad la mano de Rukia y deposito un pequeño anillo de diamantes que había conseguido después de dos años de ahorros.**_

 _ **A Rukia le tomo lo suyo unir los clavos, estaba estupefacta y la actitud de Ichigo la confundió más.**_

 _ **Pero cuando pudo comprender lo que el cavernícola con cabello naranja le había querido decir, lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos.**_

─ _**Ichigo… -**_ _ **La pequeña chica, le miro a los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, sentía como el fuerte repiqueo de su débil corazón a causa de la emoción le provocaba un dolor en el pecho.**_

 _ **Pero no le importaba, quería vivir el momento junto a él.**_

─ _**Supongo que ahora debo hacer la pregunta**_ _ **Dijo Ichigo entre risas.**_

─ _**No busques que me niegue idiota -**_ _ **Le respondió ella también entre risas y algo cansada.**_

En su inconsciencia, Ichigo pensó en los últimos momentos que había pasado con ella hasta el incidente.

Rukia había tenido un pre-infarto que la había dejado en estado crítico y en coma.

La única solución: Un trasplante.

Y ni siquiera todo el dinero de la famosa familia Kuchiki había conseguido un donante.

La alocada idea que estaba poniendo en práctica le surgió al ver una película en sus momentos de depresión.

"Yo puedo darle mi corazón" pensó.

Y ese ideal se le metió en la cabeza.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudo frenarlo.

Hasta Byakuya estuvo en desacuerdo.

Pero él les que era algo que deseaba, que necesitaba hacer.

Un día le había prometido protegerla aunque le costeara la vida.

Y ese día no sería la excepción.

Y por último, antes de desvanecer, Ichigo recito la carta que le había escrito a Rukia con sus deseos y últimos pensamientos para cuando ella despertara.

 _ **Querida Rukia.**_

 _ **Tal vez me odies por esto que te voy a contar a continuación, pero es algo que decidí hacer porque de otra manera no podría vivir en paz.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya hace un tiempo que caíste en coma a causa de un pre-infarto.**_

 _ **Nunca me atreví a verte en ese estado, prefería recordarte con tus deslumbrantes ojos llenos de vida y tu hermosa sonrisa.**_

 _ **Pues veras, necesitabas un donante, y a pesar de todo el dinero que tenía tu familia, nadie aparecía, ni siquiera el padre de Ishida y el mío pudieron encontrar a algún donante bajo sus influencias.**_

 _ **Así que, una tarde, se me ocurrió una descabellada idea.**_

 _ **¡Yo podía mantenerte con vida!**_

 _ **Tengo un corazón sano, y estaba seguro de que tu cuerpo no lo rechazaría.**_

 _ **Nadie pudo quitarme esta idea de la cabeza.**_

 _ **Ni siquiera el ver a Karin llorando ¡Karin!**_

 _ **Me siento mal por todos, no sabes lo terrible que es esto para mí, la presión y el sufrimiento de todos me hacían sentirme como una gran mierda.**_

 _ **Pero a los pocos días, ya vi que nadie lloraba, o al menos no en presencia.**_

 _ **Al parecer todos decidieron apoyarme.**_

 _ **Yo les había dicho que estaría con ellos hasta la hora de tu muerte.**_

 _ **Latiría cada día por y para ti.**_

 _ **Así que espero entiendas mi situación, sinceramente, creo que tu estas más capacitada para el estar sin mí que yo sin ti.**_

 _ **Así que deséame dulces sueños maldita enana, porque intentare soñar contigo aún en la muerte.**_

 _ **Tu estúpido cabeza de zanahoria.**_

 **Fin**


End file.
